1. Incorporation by Reference
This application is related to application Ser. No. 11/707,476, filed Feb. 16, 2007, whose entire disclosure is incorporated by this reference as though set forth fully herein.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle radar detection system.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Most radar detectors are designed for use inside or with automobiles. Unfortunately, it is more challenging to adapt radar detectors and their components for use with motorcycles.
First, noise is a major problem, because the road noise cannot be insulated or blocked out. Wind and engine noises also pose similar problems. As a result, the motorcycle rider cannot hear audible alerts issued by the radar detector.
Second, the rider often cannot see visual alerts being emitted by the radar detector because the radar detector is often mounted at a location that is outside the rider's visual field. In addition, motorcycles also receive more direct sunlight than automobiles, and the direct sunlight can make it difficult for the rider to see the displays on the radar detector.
Third, riders often wear gloves when riding. The buttons on conventional radar detectors are small, so they are difficult to actuate when wearing gloves.
Fourth, mounting a radar detector and its components to a motorcycle can be challenging because one must find a location on a motorcycle that provides a good fit, is visually appealing, and does not interfere with the rider's operation of the motorcycle.
Fifth, waterproofing can also be a problem. Conventional automobile radar detectors are not waterproof, and are therefore not well suited for use with motorcycles.